


A Tale of Two PDs

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I really want them to make a connection to Peedee somehow, If Steven somehow meets PD, Stranded Spoilers, so here ya go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Pink Diamond is alive. Don’t ask how, she just is. And Redemption Wizard Steven Universe is working his magic and befriending her quite well. But when she asks to be called “PD,” Steven informs her that that name is already taken, by one, blond-haired fryboy nearby…





	A Tale of Two PDs

Pink Diamond had been found to be alive and well for several days now. The Crystal Gems had been naturally apprehensive about this, but at Steven’s insistence, they let him try and befriend the former-tyrant.

 

She wasn’t all that different from how she looked in Stevonnie’s dream back on the jungle moon, with her pink, poofy skirt and oddly-shaped Gem. Her size was significantly shorter than Diamonds were normally expected to be, only a head or two taller than Garnet. 

 

And despite being the very Gem who would have destroyed the Earth in its colonization, she and Steven got along great. They were sitting on the beach, not too far from the boardwalk.

 

“So humans have ‘nicknames’?” Pink asked, ever inquisitive.

 

“Yeah!” 

 

Steven was glad she was coming along so well. Maybe there was hope for Homeworld yet.

 

“Like what?” 

 

“Well my dad calls me Steve-o and Schtu-ball and stuff, but some people go by their initials, like AJ or DJ or CJ…”

 

“So can my nickname be PD?”

 

Steven awkwardly ran his hand through his hair.

 

“Oh, um, that’s kinda already taken around here…”

 

“By WHOM?!” Pink shouted angrily, her hair flaring up in red-hot fury.

 

Steven couldn’t help but glance over at the fryshop, where Peedee Fryman conspicuously hid behind the counter. Pink immediately looked over in that direction.

 

“Show yourself!”

 

Peedee immediately stood upright as the Diamond marched towards him. She was nearly as tall as the fryshop itself.

 

“Wait, wait, don’t hurt him!” Steven cried out as he ran after her.

 

“I...uh…” Peedee stammered, “Can I interest you in any fries, Ms…?”

 

“My name is Pink Diamond and I would like my nickname to be PD but *you* apparently have already taken to those initials!”

 

She ripped off the counter in rage.

 

“YOU CAN HAVE ‘EM, YOU CAN HAVE ‘EM!” The boy formerly known as Peedee screamed.

 

“Pink, stop!” Steven continued shouting.

 

“Good,” she said, satisfied that her new nickname would go on unrivaled, “Now, what are these ‘fries’ of which you speak? Steven tells me the ‘bit’ versions are wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Of all the days for Ronaldo to take the day off...


End file.
